


I Never

by Writinglovingly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, My First Fanfic, One Shot, threesome (technically)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4146603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writinglovingly/pseuds/Writinglovingly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*One-Shot* Sometimes, all you need is each other. It doesn't matter what other's think, even if the truth comes out in a muggle drinking game. HG/HP Previously "I Never"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Never

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posting of a story on Ao3, so this short little piece is just a way for me to test the waters before I start posting my longer stories. Anyways, disclaimer, none of these characters belong to me no matter how much I want them to. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> November 2017: I have updated this and I enjoy this version so much more. I hope you enjoy it!

“What exactly do you think you’re doing?” Ginevra Weasley’s voice rang through the girl’s dormitory, cutting through the chatter.

Hermione Granger sat in front of her vanity, her hands were tying her hair on top of her head to stay. She looked at the Weasley girl through the mirror, standing little ways behind her. Hermione raised an eyebrow, “Getting ready for bed, it’s been quite a long day.”

It was the first day back at Hogwarts since the end of the battle. The room of the “8th year” girls who chose to come back was combined with the dormitory of the new 7th years. After the day of moving in and Head Girl duties, all Hermione wanted to do was curl up in her bed and sleep. For some reason, Ginny was reprimanding her for that. 

Hermione turned around to face the younger girl, “Do you have a problem with that?”

“What exactly are you wearing?” There were mummers from the other girls. Hermione looked down at her attire. She wasn’t wearing much, just an old Quidditch jersey and her knickers. Nothing really shock worthy compared to what some of the other girls were wearing.

“Sleepwear, now may I go to bed?”

“That’s the thing Hermione,” Ginny crossed her arms over her chest. “It’s not just sleepwear, that’s Harry’s jersey. Why exactly do you have it?” 

Hermione almost scoffed and sat on her bed. Ginny didn’t have the right to be questioning her about what her and Harry do, especially when the two were not together.

From the look in Ginny’s eyes pure anger bubbled under the surface. Hermione understood why she was angry, she wanted Harry back. After the war was over, everyone expected Ginny and Harry to get back together. Ginny was gearing for it, but Harry wasn’t. He didn’t want her and anything he felt for Ginny was gone. At least that’s what Harry told her. He didn’t want to lead Ginny on, but he knew how she still felt. For the entire time they had been back, after returning from their successful year-long trip to Australia to find her parents, he’s avoided her as much as possible.

She rolled her eyes at the red-haired girl. “I have it because I have it Ginny. Now, I am going to bed.”

“Is there something going on between you and Harry?” There it was and surprisingly not from the youngest Weasley, but from Lavender Brown.

“I don’t really see how that’s any of your business. What happens or doesn’t happen stays between me and Harry. Full stop.”

“I think I have a right to know.” Ginny stated hands poised on her hips, a mighty smirk on her face.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at the girl. “What exactly makes you say that?” The Weasley girl made to say something, but Hermione cut her off. “Quite frankly, you are the last person that gets to ask me anything about Harry. We may be friends, Ginny, but he’s my best friend first. You two are no longer together, which means that you are the last person that gets a say in whom he associates with and _especially_ who wears his jersey.” She pushed her legs under the covers. “Just give it up, Ginny. It’s over.”

Hermione waved her wand, shutting the curtains around her bed.

\- - - -

Hermione shot up from her bed, her heart pounding, a cold sweat on her forehead. _It was just a dream._ Her hand shook as she wiped off the moisture. Breathing in deeply, she opened the curtain. All the girls were sleeping. The ticking clock on her bedside table read _1:00am_.

It was too quiet in the room for her. She missed Ron’s snores and Harry’s heavy breathing at the back of her neck.

Hermione quietly gets out of bed and pads out of the room. She enters the boy’s dormitory and the tension immediately leaves her body. Harry sat at the edge of his bed, in only his shorts. He smiled weakly when their eyes met. He laid back onto the bed and she followed. Harry wrapped his arms around her, tucking his head into her neck. Her eyes shut as she carded her fingers through his hair. _This is_ s _afe. This is home._   

\- - - -

The next morning, Hermione woke up alone in his bed, sheets wrapped around her waist. The sun beamed through the window adjacent to the four-poster bed. She was curled around the pillow under her head. Harry walked back into the room drying his hair with a towel, clad only in a pair of jeans.

“Morning.” She greeted softly. Looking around the room, most of the other boys were still sleeping with the exception of Harry and Ron.

“Morning, I was just about to wake you.” He said grabbing a shirt out of the wardrobe. “After Ron gets out of the shower we’re going head down to breakfast.”

She looked at the clock on the bedside table, it read _7:30_. It was still pretty early. Going to breakfast required her to get dressed and that required her to get out of bed. This was one plan she was not up for. She forced herself sit up.

“We still have time to sleep some more.”

Harry pulled his shirt over his head. “Not if you want to get back to your dorm before everyone is awake.” He kissed her forehead before dropping onto the bed.

Hermione rolled her eyes, “Fine. I’ll see you two downstairs.”

Thankfully, the common room was empty when she reached the bottom of the stairs. When she reached her dorm, she wasn’t so lucky. Most of the girls were up and had their eyes trained on her as she moved about the room. No one dared to say a word and she got ready in peace.

 - - - -

"Has anyone ever heard of the muggle game 'I Never'?" Lavender asked as she entered the girl's dormitory.

It was the end of the day and Hermione was ready to finish revising, go to bed and start over new. After her less than discrete return to the dormitory that morning, whispers just seemed to follow her. They were even worse any time she was around Harry which, of course, was almost every second of the day.

Now, in the dormitory, there were girls spread throughout the room. All the girls looked over to Hermione simultaneously, being the only muggle-born in the room. She knew the game, but she also knew there were always some unwanted truths revealed when it came to that game.

Hermione sighed, setting her quill down. "It's a game usually played with alcohol." Many gave her a questioning look. "It’s the muggle version of firewhiskey. You hold up all of your fingers and one by one everyone in the group will say something they've never done. On each person's turn if you have done that thing, you put a finger down and you take a shot of alcohol. Whoever puts all their fingers down loses and the person left with the most fingers up wins." She picked up her quill once again. She only had one more sentence left.

"Let's play." Ginny was the first one to speak, her eyes trained on Hermione when her own eyes snapped up. "I have a bottle of firewhiskey in my trunk. We can get the guys to play.” Hermione barely glanced up as the rest of the girls in the room began to move out of the room. "You too, Hermione.”

"Yeah, come on Hermione!"

"It'll be fun!"

"Please Hermione, we want you to play." Lavender pleaded at the door. She sighed once again, she dotted the last period and pushed her things to the side. The sooner she got this over with, the sooner she could get to bed. The girls cheered and they went down to the common room. Most of the boys were down there and more than willing to participate. It was late and all the young Gryffindor’s had already gone up to bed.

"I'll go first!" Ginny exclaimed as Hermione sat on the floor in between Harry and Ron.

Lavender stopped her, “Wait, I just want to let everyone here know that in order to keep the game honest, the room has been charmed. You will be _inclined_ to tell the truth and whatever is said here stays here. Understood?” Everyone nodded and held up their fingers.

"I never got a Dreadful on an exam." Few of the group took a sip. This went on for several turns, simple statements, and ones that would cause many to drink multiple times. However, soon everyone was at least the slightest bit tipsy and the questions were getting more interesting.

Hermione, who now had 5 fingers left was next. “Never have I purposely walked in on my best friend naked.” Hermione watched Harry’s finger twitch before finally folding down.

“I knew you heard the shower!” She exclaimed and shoved his shoulder. He shrugged his shoulders, eyes twinkling with mirth and downed his drink. Everyone but Ron looked at them shocked.

Next was Pravati, she cleared her throat bringing the attention back to the game. "I've never snogged Ron Weasley." Lavender and Hermione drank. 

It was Lavender's turn, "I've never snogged Harry Potter." Both Ginny and Hermione put a finger down. Once again, all eyes were on her. She snogged Harry Potter.

Hermione quickly took her drink, avoiding the eyes of those around her. This was the exact reason why she didn't want to play this game. Something would always come out, that was never supposed to. It’s not that she was ashamed of it, there was no reason to be, but it was something that happened between her and Harry that was no one's business but their own. She didn’t need to justify anything. She cleared her throat looking up at the other, "Let's get on, shall we?" 

It was Ron's turn, "I never had a threesome." Hermione gulped, tonight was just not her night. She glared at Ron who had a stupid smirk on his face and slowly put a finger down. She could see Harry put his down in her peripheral and hear the startled gasps from those in the room.  She looked around at the group before her; they all had a look of praise on their face masked under the look of shock. She hid her smirk behind her glass as she drank; the know-it-all bookworm seemed to be more experience than the rest of them.

“Did you two-?”

“Follow up questions aren’t part of the game.” Her cheeks burned red.

Ron barely could contain the teasing smile from spreading on his face, “Why don’t you tell them? What happens in the common room stays in the common room.”

Harry cleared his throat. “Let’s just say, Australia is a very interesting place.”

Now it was Ginny's turn, her eyes trained on Hermione. "I never shagged Harry Potter.” 

The room was silent as Hermione slammed down her empty glass on the hardwood floor. "I think that's enough sharing for the night." She couldn't look Ginny, not right now. What happened between her and Harry was supposed to stay between her and Harry. It was no one’s business but theirs and now it’s in the open. She never wanted to hurt Ginny, but what happened between her and Harry was out of her control. They hadn’t really figured out if anything was going to happen between them or not and it was supposed to stay between them until they figured something out. Fat luck that was.

Hermione walked towards the stairway to the girl’s dormitory. “For what it’s worth, I am sorry Ginny.”  With that she slinked up the stairs.

\- - - -

Hermione woke to a body sliding into her bed and wrapping familiar arms around her body. She turned in Harry’s arms to face him. She blindly reached for her wand and cast a silencing spell around her bed.

“I never wanted Ginny to find out about this like that. Especially, when we don’t even know what _this_ is.”

He had his head buried into her shoulder. He pressed his lips to her neck. “We’re happy with _this_. You’re happy, right?”

“Of course, I am. But what do we tell people?”

“Why do we have to tell anyone anything? Ron is really the only one that matters and he doesn’t care. _This_ is so many things it doesn’t matter if anyone else knows how to label it.”

“And if I want to label it?” she picked at the hair at the bottom of his neck. He would need a haircut soon.

He pulled back to look at her, his green eyes to hers, “This is us being happy. Sometimes, it’s us being friends as we have been sometimes its wanting to be in each other’s arms.” He tightened his arms around her body. “Sometimes its kissing.” He pressed his lips to hers, “And sometimes, it’s making each other feel the best possible way.” His hand trailed down her back and cupped her bum. She gasped and pressed closer to him. “As long as we’re happy we don’t need a label. One day we can put on a label when we’re out of here and everything else in our lives have settled. But what matters is that I’m yours and you’re mine, right?” She pushed closer to him body as his hand squeezed and nodded. “Then isn’t that enough for now?”

She pressed her lips briefly to his, “For now.”


End file.
